Mad Man
by babydoll47
Summary: Amu decided to break up with Tadase. But when she does he goes nuts. Can Amu and Ikuto stop him before its too late? Amuto.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Amu's love was for Tadase but after a couple of months Amu got bored. She wanted something more. But whenever Amu would bring it up, Tadase would freak out. Amu was sick of hearing him crying, and then she would always feel sorry, then she couldn't break up with him.

Tadase was acting like a real jerk one day. Amu found out from one of his friends that he was being that was because he knew that Amu wouldn't break up with him. So that day after school Amu broke up with him.

Tadase got so mad that he grabbed Amu and threw her against the wall.

"Nobody breaks up with Tadase" Tadase yelled.

He was just about to hit Amu when someone stopped him.

" I-Ikuto." Amu said with a happy look.

But soon enough that happy expression turned to a sad expression when Ikuto was hit to the ground.

Tadase was stronger then he looked. Ikuto thought he was able to take him but he wasn't. Then Ikuto was thrown against the wall beside Amu. Tadase was turning into a mad man. His hair was turning black and an X was appearing on Kiseki.

There was no stopping Tadase as he came closer. Then Yoru and Miki showed up and changed with Ikuto and Amu. It was a huge battle.Tadase was strong but not as strong as Amu and Ikuto put together. Ikuto and Amu pushed Tadase off of them. Tadase got ever angrier. He pulled out a sword that had black flames coming off of it.

"That's new." Ikuto stated.

"Shit, he's got a sword now. What the hell?" Amu said as she looked at Ikuto for support.

Amu pulled out her paint brush which turned into a picking utensil. **( A/N: Yeah I know its weird. Its all I could think of )  
**

"W-What the hell happened to me my paint brush?" Amu asked as she looked at it.

But there was no time to vent. Tadase came toward her fast as he could but Ikuto grabbed Amu out of the way. It was cool having a friend with cat senses. Tadase tried again and got Ikuto's arm, he dropped her on the ground and grabbed his arm.

Amu ran as fast as she could and got Tadase in the leg so it would be harder for him to fight but it wasn't. He just stood there looking at his leg and looked up and smirked at Amu.

_' I-I thought that's what Ikuto did. You know, the smirking thing.'_ Amu thought.

Amu looked defeated but she wasn't going to let Ikuto down. He had come to help her earlier and she was going to do the same thing for him now.

Tadase ran passed her and started hitting Ikuto. Amu just stood there in shock that it didn't hurt when she got him in the leg but then Amu picked up a huge rock and dropped it on Tadase's head.

Tadase just stood there for a couple of seconds and then finally fell to the ground unconscious.

Ikuto looked like he was going to pass out, so Amu picked Ikuto up and carried him.

"Ran." Amu yelled.

Ran showed up, Amu character transformed with Ran and flew Ikuto to the hospital.

It looked like he had to get stitches and he just had to rest for a couple of days. The next day Tadase wasn't at school. There was a note in my locker and it said……

* * *

**A/N: HA A CLIFFHANGER. PLEASE REVIEW AND THERE'LL BE A NEW CHAPTER SOON.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT..**

**E/N: A picking utensil? Honestly. Thats the best she could come up with? Ok then. She could have thought up like scissors or something. List some sharp things she could have used in your review. Please review. She works hard on these...and so do I but she works harder. I'm only the editor. So if you have a problem with grammar, spelling and punctuation feel free to PM me and say whatever you want. I think I do a good job, better then I do with my own work. Sorry if you read this before and are re-reading it now but I just had to fix it. So anyway please review. And yes I write a lot. **

**- Smallvillegirl2**


	2. tricking the mad man

**A/N: So heres the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please review when you're done.**

**E/N: I shall do my very best to edit. If I miss something, don't kill me.**

**A/N: Isn't my editor just the best, hehehehhehehehe, no she's awesome **

* * *

**Amu**

I opened my locker and a note fell out. I bent down and picked it up. It was from Tadase addressed to me.

"Shit." I said as I started to open it up

It only had a couple words on it and it said,

I'M COMING FOR YOU AND NOBODY CAN STOP ME!.

I started to panic. I stuffed to note in my pocket and ran to class so I wouldn't be late.

The rest of the day was boring, after school I ran around looking for Ikuto.

I had finally found him lying in the grass in the park. I ran up to him and stood in front of him. He sat up and asked me what was wrong and then I handed him the note.

" Then we'll be ready for him." Ikuto said angrily standing up and crumpling the piece of paper that was in his hand.

Ikuto walked me home just in case Tadase was going to show up. Ikuto was like a big brother.

But my feelings were a little more then that. I wondered if Ikuto felt the same but I didn't want to ask because what if he said the same thing, that he thought of her as a sister. That would be bad so I kept my feelings to myself.

The next day Ikuto and I were training so when we did run into Tadase, we would be ready. I was so tired after training, so then I took a nap. But I forgot to tell my parents that Tadase and I were no longer going out and not to let him in.

After 10 minutes of Amu sleeping, someone knocked on the front door and Amu's little sister answered. Ami let the boy in . Amu's little sister told the strange boy that Amu was upstairs. So when Amu woke up there was a guy sitting at the end of her bed.

It was Tadase. Amu just smiled at him.

"You're so stupid." Amu said to Tadase.

Tadase looked confused.

Ikuto had been outside just in case Tadase came. All of a sudden Ikuto jumped on the balcony and came in the sliding door. Tadase ran out of Amu's room and ran out the front door. He wasn't ready for both of them, he was only ready for Amu.

Amu stood up and went to the end of the bed, there was another note.

It said……………………….

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know short chapter but I have to leave suspense or it wouldn't be a story, would it..**

**E/N: Damn cliffhangers.I hate cliffhangers on a good story. But then again it does build up suspense. Damn suspense. lol I know I'm weird. Anyway please review**

**- Smallvillegirl2**


	3. when it all goes down

**A/N: Heres chapter 3. Please review.**

**E/N: - Does Tadase evil laugh - I am back for more editing. I have no clue why I Tadase evil laughed. O.O . I feel like doing a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: ****babydoll47 does not own Shugo Chara. Neither do I. I wish I did though. There would be a lot more Ikuto and Amuto if I did.  
**

* * *

When Ikuto was by Amu's side she would never be scared. But how long would that last for? Amu was sitting on her bed and read the note out loud.

"Till me meet again signed Tadase" Amu said.

When Amu looked at Ikuto, he was just starring at her.

"W-What? Do I have something my face?" Amu panicked and grabbed a mirror.

Ikuto grabbed the mirror out of Amu's hands and kissed her.

"What? I thought you didn't like me." Amu said as she turned her head away.

"I've always like you Amu." Ikuto said as he turned her around to face him.

She couldn't believe this, beyond those mysterious eyes there was a nice guy. And behind that good smile was a mysterious guy.

**Couple days go by...**

Amu was walking to the supermarket to get something to make for dinner. Amu had invited Ikuto for dinner and she was going to make it herself.** ( A/N:** **Yeah and so you know readers, they haven't spoke of that day when Ikuto said that he liked her )**

Ikuto appeared at the dinner and Amu was surprised. Ikuto was wearing a nice black striped shirt and a nice pair of jeans that he wore only for good dinners. Amu was just wearing skirt and a T-shirt, because it wasn't going to be a fancy dinner.

**( A/N: Yeah I know weird but I thought I should make the chapter longer )**

Amu ran upstairs to change into something nicer or more special. When she came down Ikuto's mouth dropped, and all he could say was wow. Miki had made a great outfit for Amu. It was a short dress that was just a little over the knees. It was red and black, the outlines were black and the dress was red. It had fit perfectly, and she loved it.

**( A/N: Oh and Amu's parents aren't there, just so if you were wondering about that )**

Amu thought that every thing going to be perfect, but then Tadase jumped threw the window, grabbed Ikuto and jumped back out.

"W-What the hell?" Amu yelled.

Running after Ikuto, and Tadase so then she could kick his ass.

When Amu got to where they were, Ikuto was yelling something but Amu couldn't hear.

"It's a trap." Ikuto yelled over and over again but she couldn't hear. _' What a typical girl .'_ Ikuto thought. Amu ran to Ikuto and untied him.

" Tadase should've attacked when you were coming to me." Ikuto said looking around.

Amu and Ikuto stood up looking around, and got hit the ground.

" Tadase can fly now? What the hell? What's with all these new powers he's getting?" Amu asked looking at Ikuto and all he was doing was smirking at her.

_' Did he betray me? '_ Amu thought.

Tadase went straight to Amu and got her with his sword. She fell to the ground bleeding. He only got my arm but it friggin' hurt. Everything went black and Amu felt like she was floating.

There's was Ikuto and Tadase and they were acting like they were friends._ ' what the hell? ' _Amu thought

And then the darkness went away and she was able to see now. When Amu tried to get up she found couldn't. It looked like Tadase had got her and she was slipping away, all Amu could see was Tadase and his hand on Ikuto's shoulder.

Ikuto looked like was going to cry but he wasn't.

"Hold this for me." Tadase said as he gave Ikuto the sword and moved closer to Amu.

Amu tried to get away but couldn't. Tadase grabbed by her by the hair and started yelling at her. Amu started crying and praying that he wouldn't kill.

'_ Why is Ikuto doing this?'_ Amu thought.

Tadase started dragging her by her hair so then everybody could see but nobody was there.

Amu looked at Ikuto as she was crying and he was mouthing something, and then she realized what he was saying.

" I LOVE YOU. "

Then Ikuto did a character transformation.

"CYBER CLAW." He yelled and then hit Tadase in the back.

There was a huge scratch up along Tadase's back. He let go of Amu and yelled in pain. Tadase turned around and took his sword from the ground and stabbed Ikuto's leg.

"IKUTO." Amu yelled running to him to see if he was alright.

Tadase stopped her in right in front of Ikuto.

"Nice dress. Was I interrupting something?" Tadase asked

Amu stood up and Character Transformed with Dia. That beautiful dress that miki had made disappeared and a silk white dress came out of the blue.

* * *

**A/N: TO BE CONTINUED……………. Please review.**

**A/N: YEAH ME EDITOR IS THE BEST, SHE SO GREAT!!**

**E/N: She doesn't have a silk white dress when she changes with Dia. She has this ugly yellow and white outfit. And yes I think its ugly. Amulet Spade has the best outfit. I don't think Cyber claw was one of his attacks but I couldn't remember what his attack was and I tried looking it up but I couldn't find it. Oh well you can settle for ciber claw. It could be the right attack...? But I'm not sure. Anyway please review since babydoll47 put lots of effort into this. And I put a little in. I suppose. Anyway the point is, please review!!**

**- Smallvillegirl2**


	4. the fight ends

A/N: HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW

* * *

A/V

"BLACK DUST" yelled Amu waving her hands in the air and pointing them to Tadase

Tadase had seen her do this before and it had whipped out five people, Tadase started because he knew if she used this on him then he would be gone for ever.

Tadase turned around and a thought entered his mind, USE THE SWORD TO REFLECTED IT. Tadase lifted his sword and the black dust was gone and was heading back to Amu. Amu was just standing still, in shock. It was just about to hit her but Ikuto got up and pushed her out of the way and it hit Ikuto instead.

"Ikuto" yelled Amu with tears coming down her face.

Tadase was going to strike but then flames coming off Amu, she was pissed, she just got hit but the powerful shot that Amu could do.

Amu walked closer so Tadase and every step Amu took, Tadase took a step back. He was scared shitless

Amu grabbed the big black hat and swung towards Tadase to slow him down it was like magic, the black hat that bunnies would come out of yah I know weird

Tadase didn't have anywhere to run, there was a wall behind him so he couldn't move, Tadase looked at Amu and he couldn't even see her eyes because all he saw was black and flames.

"Am sorry, am sorry, please don't hurt me" cried Tadase

Amu didn't hear him she was just about to hit him when someone stopped her. It was Ikuto, he was still alive

"But Ikuto he hurt you" Amu cried the flames disappearing off of Amu.

"Revenge is never the answer Amu and we have the higher power" said Ikuto

"No we don't" yelled Amu and she was just about to hit Tadase throw the wall, but then stopped herself, she wasn't just hurting Tadase she was hurting herself.

Tadase ran like hell when Amu let go of him. She turned around to Ikuto, and it looked like he was just about fall, I hugged him and he kissed me forehead. We walked to the hospital, it was weird , In the last couple of days Ikuto has been to hospital twice.

He's going to be fine the doctors told Amu, she was so happy when she heard that.

They never heard from Tadase, Amu didn't even see him at school.

But was Tadase going to stay away all the time or was he going to come back Amu thought while she hugging Ikuto.

* * *

A/N: HOPE YOU LIKED IT, IT WAS REALLY HARD, TRYING TO FIND A GOOD ENDING. WEL; HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
